1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transmission system for transmitting data between the rotating part and the stationary part of a computer tomograph, and to a computer tomograph comprising a corresponding transmission system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for transmitting data in computer tomographs is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,631. A stripline in the rotating part is acted on by the transmission signal. A tap, which is guided at a short distance of the order of approx. 1 mm from the stripline, is provided on the stationary part. This device allows only one data channel (data stream) to be transmitted simultaneously. Furthermore, signal disturbances or signal losses can occur just when the tap is passing through the point of separation between the line and the terminating resistors. This situation is especially critical in differing line lengths such as can occur, for example, owing to manufacturing tolerances.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,327 discloses a device comprising a plurality of transmitters and a plurality of receivers for simultaneously transmitting a plurality of signals. A problem in this case is, however, the switching between various sliding contacts or conductors just when the sliding contact is leaving one conductor segment and changing over to the next conductor segment. As soon as the propagation times of the signal through a conductor segment are about one data bit, the signal is distorted, or bits are omitted or else multiply transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,843 discloses an optical transmission device comprising a plurality of transmitters and a plurality of receivers that also has the above-described problem.